Monster Kisses
by thefantasmickah
Summary: When she doesn't get the call to tell her the mission was a success, she panics.


A/N: Hey there! Special thanks to DollhouseFanatic666 for giving me the prompt. Thanks very much! Hope you all enjoy. Characters are not mine, etcetera etcetera.

* * *

One of the hardest parts about being friends with monster hunters is the chance that they will get hurt. They boys don't matter as much to her as does Hayley. There is just something about her. Perhaps it was the way she treated Cadence when she found out she was half blood thrasher. Sure things were a little iffy at the beginning when she first found out, but that would be true of anyone.

Still the entire situation doesn't stop Cadence from holding her breath and hoping against hope that Hayley would say she would remain her friend. That was all it was really, wanting to make sure se kept her friend. _Really._

All that couldn't stop the feeling she is overcome with when Hayley gets a call about another disturbance. To use the word terrified would be an understatement to how Cadence is feeling. She holds her breath and waits for the phone call from Hayley saying that the mission is a success and can she please come over now?

Cadence lives for those moments. Especially since Hayley realized that there is just about anything Cadence prefers to do than to talk about boys, specifically where Jake is concerned. "It's just us right now, why should we ruin it with talk of them?" Cadence had said. Hayley nodded her assent then and it became an unspoken rule after that. _No Boys._ Cadence can still remember her reaction when Hayley suggested that they make a sign, but secretly (and maybe not as secretly as she thought she was being) she was pleased.

Really, Cadence worries and then she worries about the reasons behind her worrying. _She's a friend_, she tells herself,_ it's alright to worry this way._

So this time, when she doesn't get the "all clear" call from Hayley, and she knows the mission is over (the boys really should watch what they post on the internet), she panics. First she calls Hayley, when the phone rings through to voicemail, she calls Jake, surprisingly, he answers. "What happened?" She asks him quickly before he even has time to speak. "Where's Hayley?"

"She's at home."

"Then why isn't she answering?"  
"I don't know. Though she did look pretty banged up come to think of it."

"Ugh, you're no use." She hangs up, decision already made a one foot out the door.

When she reaches Hayley's house she doesn't bother to knock before entering, she knows, somehow, that Hayley is waiting for her. When she reaches Hayley's bedroom she pauses, _what am I doing here?_ She allows herself a brief moment of doubt before bolstering herself and knocking on the door. Hayley sounds like she is in pain when she responds.

Hayley is sitting on the end of her bed inspecting er side, her shirt is pulled up to reveal what seems to be a nasty looking cut. Cadence breathes out, "Oh, Hayley."

The other girl looks up, tears in her eyes, "Help me, please."

Not needing to be asked twice, Cadence rushes to her side. "What happened? What can I do?"

"Got a little too close." Hayley laughs, pain lacing her laughter.

"I'll say," Cadence touches gently around the wound. How she wishes this moment is happening under completely different situations.

"Can you help me clean and dress it?" Hayley motions to the bathroom, "The supplies are in there."

"Okay, then let's walk you to there." Cadence watches as Hayley tries to get up on her own and winces as the girl cries out in pain. "Here, let me help you." She helps Hayley stand and wraps her arm around the part of her that is uninjured. "Come on." Hayley leans heavily against her.

"Thank you," Hayley whispers.

"I'd say anytime," Cadence shifts Hayley onto the ledge of the bathtub, " But I don't want you thinking it's okay to get hurt because I'll take care of you."

"But you would, wouldn't you?" Hayley's eyes are wide and seem to swallow Cadence whole.

"Of course I would," Cadence can't quite explain the fondness she feels toward Hayley, only that she almost doesn't want to ever leave her.

"Good," Hayley blushes. "I'll do my best to stay safe."

"I'd appreciate that." Cadence signs and grabs disinfectant, "So why didn't you tell anyone you were hurt?"

"It's simple," Hayley catches Cadence's hand, "i knew you'd come and find me."

Cadence looks at Hayley, "You what?"

Hayley's hand grips hers more firmly, " I know you would take care of me." Hayley tugs on Cadence's hand until they are at the same level, "You _always_ do." She leans forward and Cadence swears she could count her individual eyelashes. "I'm going to kiss you now. Stop me if—please don't stop-"

Cadence cuts her off by moving forward and capturing Hayley's lips gently with hers. When they break apart both girls blush lightly. "I've been wanting to do that since the first day I met you."

"I know." Hayley smirks and then looks down, "Sorry I took so long to figure out I wanted to kiss you back."

"It's okay," Cadence grins and kisses Hayley again, "We're here now and that's all that matters, you can make it up to me later," she winks. "Now, let's get you fixed up and then we can talk more about this."

"Or not talk," Hayley says coyly.

"Yeah," Cadence laughs, "Or that too."


End file.
